regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Look out! His neck is crooked!
Plot While working before bed duty at 8:30pm, Zelok told Argan and the others a story of a crooked guy destroying people by making them to death. And that frightened Pink and Barranco Jr, beliving that to be real, and the Real Crooked Man suddenly attacks. Transcript *(The episode starts in Zelok's bedroom level) *'Argan': Thanks for letting me, Pink and Barranco Jr be in your bedroom level, the reason that we ask you that is because heroes always have sleepovers. Afterall, we are bad guys who served and listen to the Empire lords. *'Zelok': No problem, by the way, I think we should tell some scary stories. *'Pink': Heres mine, its called, The Big White Monster! There was once a scientist, he was so evil like us Empire, he made a creature, that is created with rabbid DNA, koopa DNA, and piggie DNA, similar to a Rooga. But the monster betrayed and destroed the creator by shooting out laser beams out of his eyes and starts havoc across the whole planet! The End! *'Barranco Jr': Bro, thats just action, but heres mind, it called The Living Truck, when a guy is walking around, minding his own business, a truck appeared and the truck of it opened, letting the guy in, as it droves off, when he realized that there was no driver, he finds out that the truck was haunted and the guy tried to escape, but the truck explodes, making the guy burned ill he was cooked to death! So don't question me how the driver's soul possessed his vehicle. *'Argan: '''Ya'll stories stink, here's my story its called, The Dino of Doom! About 6,000,000,000 B.C., there was a short long neck dinosaur having a stroll untill he encountered a dinosaur that has tryceratops legs,feather dino body, dino bird wing like arms and a rex head. They called it, The Dino of Doom! The little dinosaur was so freaked out, he tried to warn the others, but the Dino of Doom took him down by eating him and started to become unstoppable! So thats all I could have. *'Zelok': Well, heres my scary story, "The Crooked Man"! *'Pink and Barranco Jr': Crooked who? *'Argan': Whats Crooked Man? *'Zelok': An terrible creature who destroys people now then on wih the story. There was once a time before th e Empire/Hero civil war begun, the guy was doing twhat he do everyday, butone day, he was choked to death and blame on someone, a person that reminds people of Om Nom for some reason and he became the first victim to be destroyed by the dead guy THAT WAS NOW THE CROOKED MAN!! *(Seen shows to Duke (From The Crooked Man) suicide himself by using a rope to choke himself to death, then switches to Om Nom) *'Om Nom (Flashback): (Singing the la la la song till he stopped) Well, i sure am bored around here, but in the woods, this is bullcrap. (Notices a figure) Wait, what is that? (Walks toawards the igure, the figure revealed to be the Crooked Man as he roars) HOLY CRAP!! WHAT ARE YA!? (Gets eaten and killed by the Crooked Man) *(Scene switches to present day) *'''Argan: Well why killing himself so badly, was it because he failed, is it that he never wash his hands, or was it that he was attacked by his parents!? *'Zelok': Worst, HE WAS HATED BY HIS LIFE!! *'Argan': So!? *'Zelok': Well, he even seeks revenge on anyone who are against him, and on his approach, the power will be off and on only once, the transmission commincator will show the transmission and shows no one showing and finally... *'Argan': THE WALLS WOULD OOZE GREEN SLIME TOO!! *'Zelok': (Having a "What the heck!?" look) NO YOU FOOL!! The final step step that he is picked up and dropped off to the moon's surface by a earth vehicle, and once he gets to the moon's interior, he gets ya! *'Argan': (Spiff) Whatever, that story can't be true. *(Zelok and Argan noticed a run away sound and realized that Pink and Barranco Jr vanished) *'Zelok': At least you have courage Argan. *'Argan': Of course I am filled with courage, I am the most baddest chieftein of the big grey rabbids of the Empire anyway. *(With a frightened Pink and Barranco Jr. ) *'Pink': (Acts brave) Brother, let us calm down, we can activate some defense systems if the Crooked man have approached. *'Barranco Jr.': Impossible, this is for only if the Heroes appeared! *(All the sudden, the lights went off, then came back on) *'Pink': What in the glade is that all about? Trivia *This episode shows the idea as the 1st halloween 2016 special since this episode shows about a crooked man. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show